Asi en el infierno como en la tierra
by dniz18
Summary: una serie de demonios estan apareciendo en el mundo,no se sabe porq,solo q los titanes estan frustrados porq nunca habian luchado con seres d esta magnitud, talvez raven pueda pelear contra ellos pero les falta experiencia a todos,LES SERA DIFICIL.


ME VI UN TANTO NOSTALGICA, HACE AÑOS QUE NO ESCRIBO DE LOS TITANES, JAJAJA, CON ESO DE LA SERIE CANCELADA BLABLABLA PUES…HABER QUE PASA, POR HOY ME DIERON GANAS DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO, HABER QUE LES PARECE. ES ALGO DRAMATICO Y EXAGERADO. SE VA A PONER BUENO…LO PROMETO 

CAP 1

Los encuentros se hacia cada vez mas peligrosos, tanto, que los titanes empezaron a sentir que no estaban a la par de los demonios que últimamente aparecían en la ciudad. Algunos demonios tenían una apariencia grotesca, mountruos alados, enormes con escamas y colores rojo, verde y negro, pieles ásperas llenas de cicatrices de peleas anteriores y miradas negras que aterrorizaban al pueblo, pero, había otros demonios, los mas poderosos aparentaban ser personas humanas, y estos eran los mas poderosos.

Robin, como líder comenzaba a desesperarse, se le habían acabado los planes para enfrentarlos y ya no podía salvar a su ciudad, su amada ciudad que había confiado en el y en su equipo para poder dormir tranquila, para que sus habitantes pudieran seguir sus vidas felices, pero todo se estaba complicando, los titanes estaban por caer.

Aunque aun había una esperanza, no era la más indicada pero Robin ya no tenia ideas….

"sigues aquí?, será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día muy pesado" dijo Cyborg, al entrar ala sala de investigaciones de Robin.

"no…" se dijo Robin a si mismo "ya no se que hacer Cyborg, estamos perdiendo"

"técnicamente no hemos perdido ni una sola de las batallas Robin" dijo Cyborg, pero a pesar de ser algo bueno, su voz no sonaba aliviada o alegre"

"lo se, pero no podemos seguir dependiendo de ella" respondió el líder, sobando sus ojos para disipar el cansancio "cargarle a Raven todo el trabajo es injusto"

"ya se, pero es la única capaz de sostener una pelea con estos seres, ella es la única con la energía y la fuerza para aguantarlos." Dijo Cyborg, Robin se levantó molesto.

"¡pero Raven tampoco tiene la experiencia necesaria para pelear!, en cualquier momento podemos perder la batalla, ¿y quien crees que saldría sin vida en ese caso?, ¡la ultima vez chico bestia salio vivo de milagro!" El muchacho respiro un poco y se calmo "¿como esta?"

"no hay de que preocuparse, pero no creo que pueda pelear en tres o cuatro semanas, supongo que tendremos que planear algo con solo cuatro personas"

Robin se volvió a sentar, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos "Cyborg no se que hacer…no puedo hacer esto…"

Los dos muchachos se callaron de golpe

"¿otra vez no pueden dormir?" preguntó Raven, al entrar en la habitación.

"Raven…no te escuche entrar"dijo Robin, reincorporándose y tratando de sonar como si nada "como sigue tu brazo?"

"…mejor, no fue nada"

"nada?, ese mounstro casi te lo arranca, deberías ser mas cuidadosa" le dijo Robin, sin mirarla. Raven suspiró y le respondió tranquilamente "lo se, no volverá a pasar"

Pasaron unos segundos en donde ninguno de los tres habló, luego de pensar Robin se contradijo de repente "no, no lo seas" dijo "si no hubieras hecho eso, chico bestia estaría…estaría…pues ya no estaría" de nuevo agarro su cabeza con fuerza y agacho todo su cuerpo "Raven, no se que hacer, todo esto es grande, demasiado grande, mas grande que Slade, y no se si podamos vencer a todos estos…demonios".

"no seas tan duro contigo Robin, yo también pienso que esto es demasiado para nosotros" Dijo sinceramente la muchacha

"y, ya llamaste a la liga?" Preguntó Cyborg.

"ya…están ocupados con el resto del mundo, todas las ciudades están exactamente igual, infestadas de criaturas malignas, me dijeron que esta ciudad esta en nuestras manos." Respondió Robin. "que por ahora estaban haciendo lo posible por sellar la puerta de donde están saliendo"

"entonces nosotros salvaremos esta ciudad" dijo Cyborg, con determinación. "y tu debes dejar de dudar, eres el líder de los titanes"

"el líder…tienes razón, les debo todo a ustedes y a la ciudad, y es mi deber ayudar a protegerla."

LA ALARMA COMENZÓ A SONAR ESTRIDENTEMENTE, ALUMBRANDO A LA TORRE DE COLOR ROJO. LOS TRES TITANES FUERON A REUNIRSE CON STARFIRE.

"no, tu te quedas" le ordenó Robin a chico bestia

"pero…" replico el pequeño verde

"te podrás unir de nuevo cuando sanes completamente" le dijo Robin, sin dejar espacio para alegatos

"que hay de Raven?, ella también salio herida de la ultima vez" preguntó Starfire.

"estoy bien, iré" dijo Raven

"pero ten cuidado" le dijo Robin. "bien, vamos"

Los cuatro se despidieron de chico bestia, el les deseo mucha suerte. Y se dirigieron al lugar del crimen.

Apenas iban acercándose el fuerte olor a azufre ya les molestaba, aparte de ser desagradable les daba escalofríos, a Raven le recordaba sus viejos días que pasaba con su padre y los otros y alo empezaban a relacionar con los demonios.

Cuando llegaron, estaban nerviosos, no sabían a que se enfrentarían, y no tenían un plan de ofensiva, iban solo a improvisar dependiendo el momento.

"es hora, muéstrate" pensó Cyborg, los cuatro esperaban que el demonio apareciera. "donde estas?"

"tengan cuidado" advirtió Robin, mirando alrededor para saber con que contaba. Volteó a ver su entorno, había un cruce de avenidas grandes, a la izquierda había casas y a la derecha una que otra tienda de comida, todavía había demasiados inocentes.

Raven cerro los ojos y se concentró "donde estas...donde estas…donde te escondes…te estas acercando…puedo sentirlo"

Starfire también estaba alerta con las manos empuñadas, preparadas para el ataque.

"hey niño largate de aquí! " gritó Cyborg a un niño de pelo rubio que caminaba solo por la calle, sosteniendo una mochila con fuerza. "no deberías estar aquí, sal de inmediato, ven te sacare de aquí, te llevare con tu mamá y todo estará bien"

El niño hizo una pequeña sonrisita de confianza.

"eso es, tu tranquilo" le dijo Cyborg.

"¡no Cyborg! ¡No te le acerques!" gritó Raven

"huh?"

El niño sonrió de una manera escalofriante, soltó la mochila y se elevó en el aire justo arriba de Cyborg y se convirtió en un hombre alto y fornido, rubio de aspecto rudo con un hacha en cada mano y vestido de cuero negro, se parecía mucho a un vikingo.

Sin advertencia alguna e dejo ir contra el mitad robot, pero el no tardo en esquivar al tipo y activar su cañón sónico disparándole a toda potencia gritando fuertemente ¡¡¡BOO YA!!!

"Starfire, Raven, disparen también, ¡no lo dejen ir!" gritó Robin "…esta vez no habrá heridos"

Las muchachas atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero no pasaba nada.

"no, esto no esta bien" pensó Raven y se detuvo "hey Robin!"

"lo se… ¡lo se!, maldición, ¡búsquenlo!, no pudo ir muy lejos" gritó el líder, y corrió hacia la derecha sin esperarlos "ahí esta!, esta vez yo te tengo"

"me tienes?" le gritó el sujeto, burlándose, Robin lo siguió con los otros titanes detrás, empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, un combate que el líder dominaba muy bien, y el demonio parecía frustrarse al no derribarlo

"no puedes huir"

"en serio?" dijo el demonio levantando el brazo y apuntando hacia él. Sus ojos brillaron con una tonalidad roja. Y en cuestión de segundos una llamarada roja intensa de fuego salio de su mano. Robin se detuvo y corrió hacia un lado, el fuego lo siguió de cerca, no había manera de esquivarlo, estaba demasiado cerca. Un cuervo negro apareció delante de el absorbiendo todo el ataque. Robin se cayó al suelo y vio a Raven enfrente de el agitada tratando de no ceder, pero no iba muy bien.

"Robin, agarrame" le dijo, el muchacho la sujetó de los hombros y ella terminó desviando la llamarada hacia la izquierda y transportándose a ambos unos metros a la derecha, cayeron bruscamente, golpeándose con el piso y Raven jadeaba por aire.

"oh no" dijo Raven. "el fuego" dijo apuntando al frente el fuego había atacado las casas, donde había gente refugiándose aun.

"saquen a la gente de ahí!" Gritó Robin, a cyborg y Starfire "¡rápido!" Cyborg y Starfire fueron de inmediato a sacar a la gente de las casas en llamas y el muchacho agarró a Raven y ayudó a levantarse. La muchacha resintió el dolor en su brazo malo e hizo un gesto de dolor.

"estas bien?" preguntó Robin

"si, no es nada" respondió ella.

"Nada mal preciosa" dijo el hombre-demonio, mientras caminaba hacia ellos "pero vamos, ¿un demonio ayudando humanos? que rayos te pasa?! Estas mal de la cabeza o simplemente eres estupida? JAJA deja a los mortales antes de que también tu maligna carita salga herida, pero solo para que veas que aun te respeto como hermanos de especie primero voy a matar al humano" dijo, dando una reverencia hipócrita y riendo.

Robin y Raven, estaban ahí, enfrente del demonio de las dos hachas negras, a la defensiva, esperando el más ligero movimiento.

El demonio guardo sus armas y volteó a ver a Raven. "primero le arrancare los brazos y piernas y esperare a que se desangre jajajaja, talvez haga un buen collar con sus dientes y te lo regale, como muestra de afecto, que al cabo el es solo un asqueroso humano"

"quiero ver que lo intentes" dijo Robin, pero incluso Raven noto que estaba nervioso.

"no me retes! No te tendré piedad" dijo el hombre-demonio

"y en cuanto a ti, hermosa, solo espera, Bérseker es mi nombre, tal vez el nombre de tu futuro ruin cónyuge"

"Robin corre" le murmuró Raven.

"no"

Bérseker atacó, con las hachas combinó su energía roja y embistió a Robin, la titán intentó levantar los brazos para protegerlo, pero su brazo herido dolía demasiado. "no!"


End file.
